


Angels are not afraid to fall.

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF, Everybody has a crush on her, F/M, Fluff, Good feeling story, I want to marry Betty, bamf!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Betty being a BAMF and everybody has a crush on her for good fucking reason.Bruce is the luckiest man on Earth.





	Angels are not afraid to fall.

The events provoking the incident were not exactly important. The fact is, it just happens. Bruce was falling from the highest floor of the Avengers Tower.

 

He barely had an instant to see the face of his teammates change from surprise to a worried realization. They were not worried for him, but of what this situation would provoke. It’s not like the fall would hurt him after all, The Hulk would take his place, but a Hulk in NYC was not a good thing.

Terror filled him in an instant. He was going to harm, he was going to destroy, and no matter what he couldn’t prevent the Hulk from coming out this time.

 

Surprise followed the fright in no time when he saw Betty fall with him.

 

_Did she jump ?_

 

His brain stopped functioning, all he was, was the embodiment of fear. She was going to die and all she had was a smile on her face, her hair back wildly with the wind, her arms trying to reach him as if she wanted to catch him in the fall. Their fingers brushed gently.

 

Screw NYC.

 

He let it go. The beast flashed in an instant with only in mind to catch their beloved. With precision, Hulk gave an impulse and caught her in his arm before slowing the fall by grabbing the building until they stopped, not so far from the ground.

 

« Oh well. » She breathed. « I’ve always wanted to do a Bungee Jump, now I can remove that from my to do list. » Betty said calming from her emotions safely set up in Hulk hand, an arm around his forearm.

 

Hulk smirked in approvement.

 

« Thank you for catching me ! »

« Hulk always catches. »

« You’re too good. »

« Never too good for Betty. » He said and she smiled.

« Not that I don’t like the view, but I think we should get up before the other get worried and come for us. » She proposed. « What do you think ? » Hulk nodded.

 

Without saying anything, he installed Betty on his shoulder and she settled comfortably. Hulk waited for her before he started to climb the tower in a relatively slow pace not to hustle her in the movement.

At the same moment, the whole team got a hard time wrap up their head around the whole thing. Betty literally jumped from the roof top to fall with Bruce. She hasn’t even hesitated to do so. At the instant she saw Bruce fall, she ran to follow him.

 

The gesture was so wild, so direct. They passed by all the emotion to finish on a stunning admiration and love. All realized they should never mess with her, ever.

 

« I’m gonna fight Banner to have her. » Natasha murmured without thinking.

« I’m gonna marry her. » Jane said.

« Stop, let’s change the law so we can all marry her. » Pepper added.

« I agree. » Tony said.

« Yeah, sound good. » Jane followed.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and advanced toward the edge. « Is everything alright ? » He screamed.

« Yes, everything’s good. »

 

They arrived slowly, but nobody cared to wait, still recovery from their emotion. Tony was maybe the one with the most trouble to do that. Hulk help Betty to get down and she brushed her shirt.

 

« So what were we talking about ? » She asked casually and it stunned a little more the team.

« Huuh.. »

 

They were cut as Hulk changed back into Bruce, at the moment he was fully himself he started to go mad.

 

« Why the fuck did you do that ? » He said with pure shock and incredulity on his face.

« That was funny. »

« FuNNY ? You.. You could have died ! » He roared.

« Of course not, you were going to transform, I have total trust into the Hulk to catch me. » She answered with calm and a bit of smug

« You shouldn’t. What if he didn’t ? » He moved his arms in emphasis.

« He will always catch me. If I’m sure of one thing in the world, it’s that. »

« You don’t know. »

« You course I do. » She said so simply, it was a certitude.

 

Bruce face was pure disbelief, mouth agape. He turned his head away a moment before staring back at her, calmer.

 

« Don’t ever do that again. »

« Oh I’m sure will do that again. » He answered with assurance.

« NO. »

« Oh yes. » She didn’t even care, she carried a big smile and she felt joyful.

« Why. » Bruce rubbed his forehead. « Why did you do that ? »

« Oh I know you hate to transform, and I thought it would have been less scary to fall if I was with you. »

« Oh. My. God. » He murmured, a hand on his mouth, shaking his head. And Betty just smiled.

« What. » She said playfully. « I’m perfect ? »

« Of course you are perfect, but please never do that again. » He said as he walked with her inside, the team stayed in their place, watching them leave. Feeling jealous.

« Oh you know I will. »

« I know you will but please I was scared to death for you. »

« No you weren’t, at the moment our hand touched you felt safer. »

« That’s not.. Fine. » She giggled.

« That was funny. »

« It really wasn’t. »

« I really liked it. » He stared at her. « What ? We fall together or not at all. »

« Oh dear. » He grabbed her hand. « Do you know how much I love you ? »

 

She giggled.

 

**End.**

 


End file.
